Smouldering Black Eyes
by Tinni
Summary: A Vegeta and Bulma romance with some mild citrus.


****

Smouldering Black eyes

Black intense, smouldering eyes. Windows into a harsh, evil soul stained with the blood of whole species. Yet how she longed to stare into them. How she longed to have his powerful blood drenched hands to be upon her painfully throbbing body. What would it feel like to have those strong, masculine arms encircle her, to feel his always scowling lips on hers. Bulma shook her head and turned away from the window, away from the gravity room that held the creature that had been occupying her fantasy.

She walked over to her bed and dove underneath the covers. Her whole body ached for his touch, her mind for the touch of his. It was unbelievable, the way she was feeling. She wanted him so much. She loved him so much. Her whole heart cried out for him, but to no avail. He remained in the gravity room busy with his training, unaware of her feelings, as she remained unaware of his longing.

Bulma sighed, these thought were driving her mad and now without Yamcha's feeling to consider she was finding it harder and herder to push them away. If was just that morning when she broke it off with Yamcha, this time for good. He had cheated on her one too many times. But now she had a void in her heart, a loneliness in her life that come to think of it Yamcha could never fill anyway. No, it could only be filled by one very smug, over proud, arrogant Saiyain Prince. Bulma closed her eyes and the smirking face of the Prince floated into her mind. She longed to touch it, caress it and by Kami she will never get a chance to do it just by lying here. No, if she wanted the Prince she would have go and get him.

Bulma sat up on the bed and stared out the window. Soon very soon she will make a grab for the Saiyain Prince. There was something she needed to do first, something she required Goku's assistance to complete. But after that the only thing standing between Vegeta and her would be Vegeta himself.

* * *

Three days, for three days her body throbbed with pain from want, her heart ached for love and her soul bleed from loneliness. But she had to wait, she had to do something. It was a good thing Goku doesn't ask too many questions. But he was giving her a knowing smile that she did not quite understand. But she didn't have time to think about that as she stepped into the cool night air.

Her long blue green hair cascaded down her shoulders. Gracefully framing her face and neck. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with anticipation. The sparkly blue sleeveless dress she wore fell gracefully down to her knees. She looked absolutely stunning. Funnily, enough as she walked towards the gravity room the thought of rejection never crossed her mind, for something inside of her told her that everything was going to be just fine.

The sudden drop in gravity made Vegeta stop in mid-air half way into a turning kick. Wondering what was going on he slowly touched down, as he did the door of the gravity room opened and just a quickly slammed shut. Vegeta whirled around and came face to face with a glowing Bulma standing at the doorway. He had known who it was. He had sensed her life force but still the sight of her, looking so utterly magnificent took his breath away. She looked so beautiful, so serene.

But he soon recovered himself. He crossed his arms in his characteristic fashion and began to glare at her, 'Woman, what are you doing here?' he growled out.

'I just wanted to see what you were doing?' she said as she stared at his perfect shirtless figure.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, 'You really are stupid aren't you? I am training, baka.'

Normally, this would be the start of an argument but tonight Bulma would not be goarded into a fight. So she just smiled and said, 'I know that. But why are you training. Haven't you already reached Super Saiyain?'

'Yes and you better not go around telling your friends about that.' Vegeta warned, 'But I can still get stronger. I will get stronger. I will defeat those tin cans that the strange boy spoke of. Than I will defeat that third class loser of a Saiyain and than I will send this stupid rock to the next dimension.' Declared Vegeta haughtily.

'No, you won't.' said Bulma quietly, her lips curved in a faint smile, 'You won't destroy my planet. I will stop you.'

Vegeta smirked at that, 'And how will you do that little weakling?'

'Are you sure you want me to show you?' asked Bulma in a seductive tone as she made her way towards him.

'Yes' replied Vegeta in a slightly raspy voice as he watched the gentle sway of Bulma's hips.

Bulma stopped just under an arm length from Vegeta, reached up to her shoulder straps and pulled them down. Vegeta gasped out loud as the dress slid down her body, exposing her beautiful naked form. 'Well, Prince Vegeta' began Bulma in a low seductive voice, 'do you still want to destroy my planet? Do you still want to destroy me?' Vegeta did not answer he only reached and gently touched her arms mindful of her fragility. 'I take that as a no.' said Bulma beaming with happiness.

Vegeta pulled her against him and claimed her lips hungrily, struggling to keep in control. Struggling not to hurt her, not to harm her. He couldn't forgive himself if he hurt her. But Bulma had whispered gently, 'You don't have to be so gentle. I made a wish with the Dragonballs. I wished that I would have the strength of a Saiyain whenever you made love to me.'

No sooner had her words been uttered that Vegeta's fingers dug deep into her fresh as he began to ravage her throat roughly, setting his teeth on her neck he bit down almost painfully. An unbelievable surge of pleasure shot through Bulma's body. He threw her on the floor and nearly ripped his pants of and crawled on top of her and proceeded to make love to her, as roughly as he would to any Saiyain woman but with a tenderness that sprung from deep love. A love that came from deep inside his heart, his soul.

Bulma woke up in her bed but with Vegeta's arms wrapped around her tightly, as if protecting her from any danger that may lurk and from things that may seek to separate them. For the first time in days there was no void in her soul, no pain in her heart and her body was satisfied and content. A beautiful feeling filled her, told her that she loved Vegeta, assured her that he loved her back, informed her that they were now bonded for all eternity.

She smiled and turned to face him. Vegeta stared into her deep blue eyes, losing himself into their seemingly bottomless depths. As if mesmerised he reached up and touched her soft lips with the tips of his fingers. Running it across her jaw he whispered, 'You do know that you belong to me now? I will destroy any other man who dare come close to you, touch you? Specially that weakling Yamcha.'

Bulma smiled, 'I kind of guessed you would.' She said as she gazed up into his smouldering black eyes. Windows into a harsh, evil soul stained with the blood of whole species. But from the very depth of which shone a clear simmering golden light which was all the love he held for her and those who she may bare.


End file.
